Fall
by Queen Sunstar
Summary: 10'000 years ago, King Radiance of Asgard fought Dark King Malignant to a standstill, sacrificing himself to drive Malignant back to the bowels of Hell. Now Malignant is back. The Avengers face their most difficult battle yet, and they must fight on without Captain America to lead them. How do you win, when your enemy is someone you followed and just recently, watched him die?


**Queen Sunstar: I have been on the fence about posting this. You'll see why soon enough. I tried to write Thor's Shakespearean way of talking, but accents and I do not mix. Just don't get me started on the Gobot Scooter. In this story, the Avengers face their most cruel and evil enemy yet. One of their own falls, and the battle becomes even more desperate when they discover they must fight two of their own. **

My name is Sun, and I am an agent working for Shield. I am the liaison between the Avengers and Shield. Captain America is the leader of the Avengers. He is a super soldier created back during WWII. Second in command is Thor, the god of thunder. Next up is Hawkeye, and Black Widow. Last is Iron Man. They are the inner circle. The outer circle consists of Vision and his wife, Scarlett Witch, She-Hulk, Hulk, Red Hulk, Spiderman, Spiderwoman, Mrs. Marvel, Daredevil, War Machine, Quicksilver, Luke Cage, Beast, Black Panther and his wife, Storm, Iron Fist, Dr. Strange, Wolverine, Falcon, Thing, Nova and Captain Britain. Thing is the liaison between the Fantastic Four and the Avengers.

I was at my desk as America gave out the daily assignments. Iron Man, Nova, and Quicksilver were headed to Mount Anuk Krakatau which had started showing signs that an eruption was coming. They would help oversee the evacuation. Daredevil, Iron Fist, and Luke Cage were headed to Harlem to help keep a protest from turning violent. Ms. Marvel, Falcon, and Scarlett Witch were heading to Seattle Washington to deal with a rogue mutant. They would meet up with Cyclops and Wolverine on the way.

"Sun, myself, and Thor are headed to Shield HQ to meet with Director Fury. I want Spiderman, Vision, and Strange to look into the reports about a strange fog coming from the north in Canada. Storm, you are with them. The rest of you are to get your patrol assignments from Hawkeye. That will be all." Captain America laid out the daily grind. The teams grouped and headed out. I joined Thor and America as we headed toward the aircraft bay of Avenger Tower.

"So, what does Fury want now?" Thor asked.

"Well, most likely he is going to give America an arse chewing over how Megatron was dealt with." I tapped the screen on my hand held computer, "There was a lot of collateral damage, and the death toll is hovering at 400 people, 5 of them mutants, and Cyclops is not happy about that."

"If we had sat on our hands and waited for the Autobots like Fury wanted, that death toll would be hovering at 400,000 thousand instead of 400." America sighed, "We did slow him down."

"Tell that to Fury. I do have to admit that it was pretty funny watching Colossus trying to beat on Megatron. The guy only came up to Megatrons waist." I giggled.

"While that was funny, Megatron nearly defeated us." America answered, "And he also nearly killed the Autobots leader, Optimus."

We reached the plane and boarded. I took the pilots seat and ran through my preflight checklist. We took off. Ten minutes later, we came into view of the Helicarrier. I landed the plane neatly on the runaway. We left and walked toward Furies office.

"400 dead, 600 people injured. I ordered you to stand down, America." Fury ignored pleasantries.

"I did stand down. I made sure collateral was limited. When Megatron started threatening my people, we went on the attack." America grabbed a seat.

"I told you to wait for the Autobots!" Fury growled.

"I did. If I had sat somewhere twiddling my thumbs like you wanted, it would have been much worse. I was doing damage control." America smiled.

Fury sighed, "As usual, I can't fault you upon your logic. Still, 400 is 400 deaths too many."

"I made it a point to attend each person's funeral in my dress uniform." America's voice took on a sorrowful note, "Sometimes you can't save everyone."

"I get that, Cap. You did the right thing. I have faith in your choices on the battlefield. Besides Megatron, I brought you here today because there is something you need to see." Fury rose, "Come. Shield Agents reported to a fight in New Orleans, Louisiana. They found four people, dead, a strange burn mark on their necks. They collected this specimen that resembles an oily black starfish."

We walked toward the lab and went in. I walked to the tank holding the specimen.

"The ancient enemy!" Thor cried out, his face a mask of terror.

"Thor, what is it?" America asked, reaching out to put a calm hand on his friend. Thor shrugged the hand away. He looked terrified. I could see his eyes darting about fearfully. He pressed himself into the wall farthest from the tank.

"Thor?" Fury tried.

Thor didn't respond. I saw his breath catch. He was beginning to hyperventilate. I walked toward him, but America stopped me.

"Thor, calm down. We are your friends. You are okay." America soothed.

"The ancient enemy!" Thor cried out again.

"Thor, it's okay. Calm down." I tried.

Thor closed his eyes and focused on breathing. He was white as a sheet. I saw that he was trembling. What was it about the weird starfish that was literally driving the God of Thunder into a panic attack?

"We have got to get him out of here." America said.

"Easy, Thor. Easy." I tried again.

"That is a parasite! Don't let it get on anyone! Don't even attempt to study it! It's Malignant! I won't let it start again!" Thor screamed. America rushed to his side.

"Easy, you are not making any sense. You are safe. You are okay." America guided the quaking God out of the lab and to a nearby chair. He sat Thor down in it. "Breathe in and out. You are safe."

Thor did as he was told, "I'm not going back in there, America."

"Do you want to tell me what it is?" America asked.

"It is a long story, America. That thing in there is a part of Malignant, the ancient enemy. He is an evil king of darkness that nearly conquered my home. He feeds on rage, anger, pain, grief, and sorrow. He infects others and forces them to do his bidding. It took the sacrifice of King Radiance to weaken Malignant. Even then he was almost too much for my father to handle. Odin proved that he was the son of King Radiance when he drove Malignant out of Asgard. Malignant was forced to retreat to the bowls of hell to escape my father's wrath. Now he is back." Thor explained. "It is going to start again."

There was a cry from the lab. Thor and America rushed back into the room. Fury stood in front of me, his gun trained on the starfish that had tried to jump out at me. America rushed to us while Thor froze. The weird starfish raised a leg, but Fury shot it and it shrank back.

"What happened?" America asked.

"That starfish thing tried to attack Sun!" Fury's words were punctuated by bullets striking the starfish wannabe.

A lightning bolt put an end to the weird starfish. Thor rushed to my side.

"Did any of that thing get on you?" he asked, searching me for traces of the starfish.

"I'm fine, Thor. It didn't get onto me." I was trembling a bit, "It suddenly moved, and I jumped backward. I'm okay." Thor checked my back and the back of my neck.

"You are safe." He said, sounding relieved. He rubbed my shoulders gently. I felt myself calming down as I leaned into his firm, muscular chest. I felt him breathe into my hair.

"Careful, you two." America joked, "Don't steam up the windows now. The guy flying this tub needs to be able to see." He chuckled as Thor shot him a sour look.

"They are still not together?" Fury asked his tone light, "There is a closet on the way to my office. We'll lock the two of them in until they finally admit their feelings for each other." He and America both laughed as Thor and I glared at them.

It was no secret that Thor and I had feelings for each other. We both knew we could never be together because Thor was immortal, and I was a mere mortal. That did not stop us from being good friends.

"There are laws that very clearly state that Sun and I can't be together." Thor started.

"We are good friends." I finished, "When will you lot finally give up?"

"I know, I know." America grinned, "I can still tease you two."

Thor and I both sighed.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Director Fury, Director Fury! Washington DC is under attack! Washington DC is under attack!"

"Are we in route?" Fury asked, "Do us all a favor! Please stop repeating your words!"

"We are in route, Director Fury."

"Thor, you are with me!" America and Thor took off. I rushed to my beloved plane and got ready. 20 minutes later we were over Washington DC. I gasped. The White House was covered in black starfish things. People laid about, each of them with a starfish on the back of their necks. This did not look good. I spotted Spiderman sling a web out and snag a starfish, only to watch it burn its way out of the webbing.

"No fair!" Spiderman cried out, "That's against the natural law! How am I supposed to fight you if I can't web you?"

Dr. Strange and Vision stared down their enemy. Scarlett Witch used her power to levitate a starfish off of a man, only for it to melt out of her hold. She sighed. This was not going to be easy. Other Avengers found themselves with similar problems. The only thing that seemed to have any effect was Storms lightning from her storm. Unlike Thor who could call down lightning on command, Storm could only create the conditions for lightning.

I was used to flying in storms so for me flying was no problem. I relished the challenge. America and Thor leapt into battle. They locked eyes and America flung his shield up as Thor spun his hammer. Lightning gathered around America's shield and shot out to strike and destroy many of the starfish. The shield returned to America who used it to block a strike. The starfish flowed together to form a humanoid shape. Thor tensed. The shape became more and more detailed until an adult human male wearing a black battle dress stood before us. He rolled his shoulders.

"It is good to be human again." The man said, "Thor, I know you recognize me. My name is Malignant, and I am your King. Bow before me, my soon to be army."

"Never!" Thor growled.

"This world does not have a King!" Scarlett hissed.

"We will do no such thing! I know of you, and I know you are called the King of Evil!" America snapped, "This world has no sole ruler and it will stay that way!"

"Insolent bastard." Malignant lashed out and America screamed, doubling up in agony.

"Stop it and let the Captain go!" Dr. Strange raised his hands, "You have no right!"

"It seems I must whip you all into shape. I shall start with the Captain you so dearly love." Malignant snarled, a pair of whips rising near the crumpled form of America.

"STOP IT!" Thor struck with a bolt of lightning, "Leave America alone! This is between you and me!" He struck again and again. Malignant reached out and grabbed my plane in a long tentacle. Thor's eyes went wide, "No, she's human! Let her go!"

"You care for her." Malignant began to squeeze the plane, "Supplicate yourself to me and maybe I'll let her go."

"I SAID LET HER GO!" Thor gathered lightning and struck, severing the tentacle. I guided the plane back into the sky and waggled my wings to show I was okay. Thor looked relieved. Iron Man snuck around Malignant toward War Machine. Together they raised their hands and let loose with their repulsor rays. Malignant spun and Iron Man bolted with War Machine hot on his heels, the evil King missing them by inches.

"Avengers, assemble!" America called out, struggling to his feet with the help of Mrs. Marvel.

"You should fall back. You are injured." Mrs. Marvel said.

"I'm fine." America tried to take a step, and collapsed. He would have met the ground if Daredevil had not grabbed him.

"Cap, you should listen to Marvel. You can barely walk. I'll radio Sun for an extraction." Daredevil brought his communicator up to his mouth.

"Daredevil, down!" America lunged in front of him. His body arched backward as he screamed, a tentacle through his abdomen. It faded. Time stopped. America held his position as Daredevil cried out in horror. Slowly, his body folded on itself as he went down. Daredevil went down beside him.

"Cap! Captain America!" He shook America.

"Coming through!" Beast bellowed, practically running over several Avengers in his haste to get to America's side, "Sun, extraction, now!"

Thor lifted Moljinger to the sky, his eyes blazing. Storm's storm circled as lightning dropped from the sky to collect on the hammer. Crackling light danced down Thor's arms and swirled around the hammer.

"Lightning Blade!" The hammer vanished as a sword crafted entirely out of lightning replaced it. Thor pointed the deadly blade at Malignant, "It has been a long time since I had to summon the Lightning Blade, foul nightmare. Perish!" the sword fell away as Thor released the lightning in one big strike. When the smoke cleared, Malignant was gone. I had landed and Beast had America on a stretcher. Thor closed his eyes and pushed his exhaustion aside. Once he knew America was okay, he would rest. He staggered and accepted Vision's help to walk toward Beast and America.

Captain America looked terrible. Scarlett's hands were covered in blood as she kept pressure on America's abdomen. Hawkeye was by America's head. America's hood had been cut away and Hawkeye held a wad of gauze against America's head. The gauze was mostly saturated with blood. America's eyes were closed and he was very pale. His breathing was labored. Blood poured from his right ear and right nostril. A slight cough brought up more blood from his mouth. Black Widow perched on the side of the stretcher, ready to begin CPR if Beast gave the order.

"He's bleeding internally. I need Med Bay." Beast looked up, "He's critical."

Everybody quickly boarded the plane and I took us to the sky. It would be 7 minutes before we would get home to Avenger Tower. Beast ran an IV to get medication into America to try to bring the bleeding under control. Cutting open America's shirt, he found a lot of bruising going on. America's color was getting worse. Beast made a command decision. He had to get in and operate now. There was no time to get to his beloved med bay. Scarlett moved her hands and Beast went to work. The internal damage was extensive. There wasn't much he could do until he was inside his med bay, but he could clamp up the artery and slow the bleeding down.

"Beast… I can't… breathe…" America was fighting for air.

"Easy, Cap, take small breaths. It looks like you might have a collapsed lung. You are going to be fine." Beast answered, bringing an oxygen mask down over America's mouth and nose, "Small breaths, nice and easy."

"Stop kidding yourself." America rasped, "You know… I'm dying…"

"Take it easy. Breathe nice and slow for me. You are going to be fine." Beast spoke soothingly. He already knew that America's wounds were likely going to be fatal. He would not let America go without a hard fight, "Sun, ETA?"

"We're home, and I called Loki in." I landed the plane neatly.

"Cap!" Widow cried out.

"Stay with me, Cap!" Beast was already moving. I was pretty sure he was off the plane with the stretcher before the wheels kissed tarmac. I decided to wait until after I got word about America before putting the plane back into its hangar. We all rushed after Beast as he met his medical team and shouted orders at them. Loki stepped outside, and had to dive out of the way of Beast and the med team. Moments later, we crowded together into the med bay. Beast waved us over to where he was working on America.

"I fear the wounds are fatal." Beast looked up at us, "Thor, maybe you?"

"I'm sorry, but he is too far gone for even me to save. There is nothing that I can do for him." Thor answered, "All Beast and I can do right now is make sure Cap is comfortable."

"America! You can't die!" I cried out, fighting tears.

"No tears." America opened his eyes, "Ah, I'm not long for this world."

"That's my dad!" 8 year old James Rodgers fought his way through the crowd. He was stopped by Widow, his mother, "Mom! Why can't I get to my dad? Why isn't Beast doing anything?" The boy looked like he was going to cry. I took his hand and guided him to America's side.

"Your dad got hurt really bad, Jamie." I knelt to his level, "Beast can't make him better, nor can Thor."

"Stop it, Sun! My dad is going to be fine! He survived being shot nine times outside the courthouse, he can survive this!" Jamie turned, "Right, dad?"

America gave a soft pained chuckle, "Not this time, Jamie. I need you to be brave for me and take care of your mother." Widow joined them.

"Don't leave us, Steve." Widow choked back a sob.

"Couldn't Beast make you sleep for a long time like before?" Jamie asked.

"Jamie, your dad is bleeding inside and I can't stop it. If I could make him better, I would." Beast explained, "I tried everything I could."

"Doctors are supposed to fix people!" Jamie cried, tears running down his face, "Dad, you can't die!"

"Cap, don't do this to us!" War Machine sniffled. Iron Man let out a loud sob.

"I'm not going far. I'm going to a place where I can watch over you. Ah, Dr. Strange…" America asked.

Dr. Strange moved to America's side after he heard his name be called by the dying Captain.

"Yes, old friend?" Dr. Strange took America's right hand into his own.

"It, ah, it is to you that I now pass the mantle of leadership. The Avengers are yours." America's eyes closed and opened, "Ah, it won't be much longer now. Avengers follow Dr. Strange and treat him as you would me. Do I have your word?"

"We will." Thor nodded as the others voiced their compliance with America's final order.

America's eyes closed and opened. He managed to smile as he struggled to raise his right arm. Iron Man reached out and helped America lift his arm and salute his Avengers one last time. America's breathing slowed and came to an end. Beast pulled out his stethoscope and listened to America's heart as it beat its final beats. It went still after one last beat. America's body seemed to sag as Iron Man lowered his arm and let it fall back by his side. Jamie buried his face into his father's arm and cried while Widow crouched and held him. I put my hand on my mouth and cried softly. Thor hugged me and I melted into his body.

"Where do I sign up? I want to be an avenger." Loki's eyes were hard, "Malignant will pay dearly for what he has done!"

"My first order of business is to name my second in command, and I name Thor." Dr. Strange turned to Beast, "Move Cap's body to cold storage. My mind is clouded with grief right now. Loki, meet with me later and I'll add you to the team."

"Natalia and Jamie need some time alone with Steve so let's give them space." Beast herded us all out of med bay. He went ahead and began to prepare cold storage for America's body.

"Mom, who is going to take care of us now?" Jamie looked up at Widow, who was silenced by a sob.

"Everything will be okay. We will get through this together, Jamie." Widow closed her eyes, remembering how excited America was when she had told him she was pregnant.

Flashback

_"Steve, we need to talk." Natalia pulled him into another room. Tony and I looked up from our game of Mariokart. _

_ "So wonder what that was about." Tony said._

_ "Well, Natalia has been sick in the morning, craving odd food combinations, and she has put on some pounds around the middle." I said, "She went to Beast this morning."_

_ "What is wrong?" Tony asked._

_ I groaned, "She's pregnant you dunce."_

_ Tony put two and two together, "And Cap's the father."_

_ Inside the room, Natalia turned to Steve._

_ "I've been sick in the mornings; I've been craving bacon and ice cream, and I've gained nine pounds." She said._

_ "It is no surprise you've gained weight considering all the bacon and Ice cream you've been putting away." Steve replied, putting a hand on Natalia's stomach, "It is not surprising considering the changes you've been experiencing due to the pregnancy."_

_ "How did you know? I thought… Did you find out from Beast?" Natalia asked._

_ "I'm not dense like Tony is. I got suspicious when you started getting sick in the morning. After you started eating all that bacon and ice cream, I put two and two together. Beast did not tell me anything. The only person you've been with is me, and you know I love you."_

_ "So what do we do now?" Natalia asked._

_ "That is easy. I know what I want to do." Steve went down to one knee, "I want to make you my wife. We will raise our baby together. Will you marry me?"_

_ Natalia was silent._

_ "Hold on a second." Steve went to the door and opened it fast. There was a thunk of the door hitting flesh followed by Tony's voice, "Ow! How'd he know?"_

_ Steve turned, "Well? I know it is not romantic and if you want me to do better, I can try."_

_ "Go get back down on one knee and I'll give you my answer." Natalia smiled as Steve resumed his position, "My answer is yes. Yes, I'll be your wife."_

End Flashback

Now as she stared down at the one she had proudly called her husband, she let herself cry. Steve was wonderful, sweet, so loving, her soul mate. Her heart felt like it had torn into two. Something inside of her died with Steve. Jamie clung to his father's arm as he cried. He sounded so heartbroken that Natalia found her heart breaking a second time. This was not fair. Malignant would pay dearly for what he did. He robbed a good man of his life.

"Mom, did Dad hurt a lot at the end?" Jamie looked up.

Beast came over, "If Cap felt any pain, he is beyond it now. I have to take him away. He was a hero."

Natalia walked away with her son. Beast sighed sadly as he moved about in his work.

"Oh Thor, he's gone!" I grieved as Thor held me, "He's gone!"

"Shh, I'm here. Everything is going to be okay. It's only going to hurt for a little while." Thor soothed, "I'm here."

I cried myself out and stared out the window. It was a beautiful spring day. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. I could make out the glittering strip of blue that was the Atlantic Ocean. I felt angry. How dare the sun shine today! How dare the birds be happy! A great hero died today. Thor stayed quiet, letting me lean into his body. His hand found my hair and his fingers combed through it. I closed my eyes.

"Why didn't Cap listen to Mrs. Marvel and fall back?" I murmured.

"Someone had to die today. We would be grieving for Daredevil instead of Cap. I think Cap knew that and took the hit for Daredevil. You know that Cap would rather it be him who dies than anyone else." Thor said, "I don't like to see you sad, Sunny."

"I am sad, and hurt. Cap knew that his death would hurt us all very much. How will we recover from this? How can we hope to defeat Malignant?" I asked.

"I will destroy Malignant." Thor promised, "I will avenge the good captain."

I squared my shoulders, "We have to pull ourselves together. Where will Malignant strike next? I'm going to go talk with Strange and start making plans to help in the battle against Malignant." I rose, "I'll be okay."

"That's good. I'm on call by the weather service. They've been monitoring a hurricane, and it doesn't look good. It's growing, and I may have to interfere." Thor rose also and flashed me one of his megawatt smiles. I nearly melted inside. For the millionth time I wished I was immortal. Walking into the main living area, I tossed the keys of my beloved plane at Tony, who snatched them out of the air effortlessly.

"Do I get to go nuts?" He asked.

"Just as long as I can still fly the thing, and no nukes, but a couple repulsor cannons would be very nice." I nodded, "The onboard computer is getting slow again, so mind updating it while you are at it?"

"Idea!" Tony's eyes lit up, "Quick, gimmie paper and a pen!"

"Good going, Sun. Now we'll never see him again." Rhodes joked, "He's been dying to get his hands on your plane."

"I know, at least he'll have something to take his mind off Cap." My voice caught, "I'm going to go find Strange and get working on tracking Malignant."

Dr. Strange stood before a pair of oak doors. On either side of the doors sat a pair of silver busts of Captain America. A plague on one of the doors read Captain America, Avengers Leader. These doors were never closed. Cap always had the doors of his office open. With the doors closed, the hallway looked so wrong. Sighing, Strange opened the doors. The office was standard sized. An oak desk sat in the center of the room. Two tall oak book cases rose behind the desk. Between them was a window that gave a great view of the backyard. The chair was red, and one wall held the American flag. The top of the desk was neat as a pin. Strange walked toward the desk, no, his desk. This was his office now. Cap would never use this office again.

"Dr. Strange?"

"Sun, yes?"

"We need to get started on a solution to Malignant."

"I agree with you that we do. We need to learn about our enemy. Sun, I want you to study Malignant. Learn what you can about him."

"Yes, Doctor." I left and went back to my room, "The best place to start would be picking the brain of Odin-All-Father." I closed my eyes and sent a request to Asgard. I had been to Asgard before. It felt like I had come home. My body tingled as I opened my eyes. Colors swirled and danced before me. The sky turned dark and filled with thousands of stars and the colors gathered at my feet to form the Rainbow Bridge. I blinked, waiting for the world to finish swaying. I am not a fan of mystical travel.

"Sun, what brings you here?"

"Heimdal, hold on, my breakfast is having second thoughts." I breathed evenly, waiting for the nausea to pass. I was not about to leave my breakfast splattered on the Rainbow Road again. "Okay, I think I'm fine. I hate mystic travel. I sent a request to the All Father."

"Oh I understand. The very first time I experienced mystic travel, I left my lunch on Thor's boots. He was not happy about that." Heimdal opened the gates, "Welcome to Asgard, Sun."

"Don't worry; I hear Captain America did the same thing." I chuckled as I entered the golden city. Again, I felt like I had come home. I loved how the golden architecture seemed to flow like water. I reached and entered the Grand Palace. A guard was waiting for me. She brought me before Odin-All-Father, and I dropped to one knee, head bowed in respect.

"Rise, Sun." Came the gentle voice of the All Father, "I already know why you have come to me."

"We have to stop Malignant, All Father." I said, "I feel our best chance of victory would be to know our enemy."

"I sense you are grieving. Malignant has taken the life of your loved one. Very well, I'll fill you in." Odin rose from his throne, "Come with me to the Odin Sphere."

**Queen Sunstar: I'm going to be nice and give a little peek at what is coming up.**

(Sneak preview)

"What do you mean the body is gone? We all watched him die, Beast." Dr. Strange rubbed his pounding temples.

"That's just it, Strange. I put Cap's body into cold storage yesterday, right after he died. When I went to get his body ready for autopsy, it was gone. Cap is dead. I listened to his heart stop. You know as well as I do that Cap could not have hoped to survive what that thing did to him." Beast replied, "He lost almost three quarters of his entire blood supply into his chest and stomach."

"Are you sure you didn't misplace the body?" Strange considered the bottle of aspirin in the top drawer of Cap's, no, his desk. He now knew why Cap had kept the bottle in that drawer.

"I ransacked cold storage. Other than the slabs of meat I let Thor store in there, I found nothing." Beast sighed, "I know I didn't make a mistake."

**Queen Sunstar: that is all that I am revealing. Reviews are nice and I would like to see some constructive criticism too. If you send a flame, at least have the balls to say why you are flaming the story.**


End file.
